


Worlds Collide

by doomrichards



Series: Infamous Trilogy [3]
Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Fantastic Four (Ultimateverse)
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Exhibitionism, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Mild Self-Shipping, Multi, Partner Swapping, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomrichards/pseuds/doomrichards
Summary: When Maker makes the bed, he lets Earth-1610 Victor van Damme, Earth-616 Victor von Doom, and Earth-616 Reed Richards lie in it…
Relationships: Reed Richards (Ultimateverse)/Victor van Damme, Reed Richards (Ultimateverse)/Victor von Doom, Reed Richards/Victor Van Damme, Reed Richards/Victor von Doom
Series: Infamous Trilogy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695262
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place after Make Believe (Earth-1610 Maker/Earth-616 Victor) and Double Check (Earth-616 DoomReed, Earth-1610 DammeMaker)

Reed and Victor had decided to meet on Maker’s invitation. They owed nothing to that man, but they couldn’t allow any of his machinations to proceed if they could help it.

They had both decided to step into a meeting space of the Council of Reeds that was free to use, Earth-1610 Reed Richards, also known as the Maker had so claimed it for himself. 

Reed brushed his hand along Victor’s as they entered the bleached white room together. They heard a dull clop against the floor as they entered the meeting room.

“Von Doom. So you decided to show up. You who could not resist the temptation of flesh, while my own steel body is superior.” Victor van Damme, the Victor of Earth-1610 gave a wave of his sharp claws.

Victor acknowledged the presence of his counterpart with enough respect as kings do, but that was all he afforded. “I am here with Reed, to make sure he does not fall prey to whatever scheme it is the Maker is so poorly attempting.” Victor said as he gave one last touch of Reed’s fingers against his own.

The Maker in question, who had called the meeting spoke up. “Hello Reed. Victor. I’m so glad you’ve decided to come.”

“We will go soon, so do speak.” Victor stated.

“As you all well know, I submitted my application to join the Council of Reeds and in merely a year I have made progress in several of the interdimensional Council’s good works.” Maker folded his hands on the smooth white hexagonal meeting table. “However, the proceedings and paperwork needed to disband the Parliament of Dooms permanently has been slow going… even with the assistance of the Council of Reeds. They have been… somewhat co-operating but our organizations simply have too much ongoing projects.”

“I am well aware. You have made… progress. But, you have supposedly reformed before, Maker. I have seen the files.” Reed said. There was always the possibility of a hostile takeover from this version of himself of the Council.

“And I have seen your files as well, Richards.” Maker replied back easily.

“You rarely admit to your mistakes, Reed. I hope that your membership on the board will not be one.” Reed said, with the conviction he knew was true for his counterpart.

“Well, I am well-behaved.” Maker was looking at his fingertips with his palm out. “I went straight, in the sense of so-called morals, of course. I’m much more _flexible_ in other matters. This is the same for any Reed. You are familiar with that, aren’t you, Victor?” 

“That is none of your concern.” Victor von Doom said as he stepped closer to his Reed.

“I wasn’t speaking to you.” Maker said as he nodded his nautilus-like helmet toward the Dr. Doom beside him.

“I am indeed, familiar. I’ve inhabited Maker’s body before, after all.” Victor van Damme, said as he brushed aside the fur at the cape on his shoulders.

Doom raised an eyebrow at that, so their counterparts had body-swapped before as well. That should have been expected, whatever variations there were to versions of themselves, there were similarities as well.

“As I was saying. Reed Richards of Earth-616, you were the victor in the Living Chess match and your Victor von Doom was the loser. The Parliament should be defunct, but the work on that has been slow moving, with however many delays or excuses put forth.” Maker gave an impatient tap on the flat table surface.

“We are not going to kill them.” Reed insisted before the Maker decided to try persuasion. Those were his terms as the winner of that chess match, Maker knew this.

“Oh my… you really think that of me? I went through so many exhaustive tests and checks to join this… clubhouse. I jumped through every hoop put forth and followed every rule. Really, you have to give me credit.” Maker said as he tapped a hidden control on the table’s edges. A holographic display of Maker’s partially redacted stats popped up on the table.

“Reed completed quite a few missions for this band of merry Richardses even as a potential candidate.” Victor Van Damme said as he pointed a sharp finger at the digital display. “I do have Parliamentary and Council clearance to see this of my Reed.” He added with a curl of his fingertips.

Reed knew that various Reeds tried to uncover every ulterior motive the Maker may have been hiding as well as sunk resources into tracking him. Collecting pieces of the Maker that had been sliced off into multiple bodies connected to his one mind was another task which stretched their resources. Less of him running around was more assurance, though Maker insisted that suited their calculative work of averting Doom. Eventually, Maker had prevailed and gained official Council member status, putting forth his own contributions as well as gaining access to shared assets. Shared assets like this very room that may well be booby-trapped.

“The Council sees and _watches_ many things… They have put forth many a plan to rid the worlds of Doom. Forgive me if I am wary of you, Maker, in taking on such a goal with apparently nobler sentiments.“ Victor glanced at his Reed. They had made peace with Reed’s particular betrayal at faking his own death and leaving Victor to believe it was the truth, but it had still happened.

“You’re right, Victor. That was my fault. I believed you would have changed for good had I not been around, and had I not been alive on this Earth, so I made it appear so.” Reed glanced down at the center point where the table’s lines emerged. “Maker, you would say it was sentimental and weak of me, I’m sure.” 

“You’re _both_ sentimental fools. I mean really Victor, the way you wept for him…” Maker’s mouth was quirked. 

“Enough.” Doom slapped a gauntlet on the Council table. “Are you suggesting a new game? Out with it so that if Reed as Council Leader does not convince you, I will.”

“You are correct. The Council rather has many concerns and I am merely a representative. But I do have a suggestion that will benefit both our organizations.” Maker stood up from the meeting chair now as it sunk into the floor.

Van Damme stepped back from the table and placed a clawed hand on Maker’s shoulder. 

“I am suggesting a _union_ between Reeds and Dooms. Just us, as a bond building exercise. I have put the paperwork in, the Council _and_ the Parliament mind you, approved the use of the space.” Maker said as he suddenly stretched and flipped over the hexagonal meeting table. There was a soft click and an inset in the floor parted as the table sunk in and a bed folded out and levitated above the floor. 

The meeting space had been transformed, there was now a hovering bed with lavender silk sheets and several pillows where there had been a meeting table. Maker floated to the center of it and seated himself. Victor van Damme was beside him, his metal goat legs crossed over each other as he leaned against the foot of the bed.

Reed knew that some joint missions between some Reeds and Dooms had been forthcoming, they were hard to arrive at but when they did the results were staggering. But this was hardly a scientific or exploratory endeavor. He could feel Victor tense up next to him.

Maker leaned back on the lush bed fit for four or more occupants. “Allow me to explain further. I am satisfied during evenings, but I’m _greedy_ , you see. I’m merely suggesting… Two in One.” Maker made a V with his index and middle fingers as he stuck out his tongue and leered in the direction of the two Victors.

“You don’t mean… you would like _both_ … t-to.“ Reed couldn’t complete the sentence, this meeting wasn’t going where he had expected.

“Yes, I’m suggesting sharing. Reed to Reed. Doesn’t that make the worlds a better place and what not? Rather than single-minded possession?” Maker gave a wave of his hand.

“That’s not how that works!” Doom was not going to even entertain the insolent fool.

“I worked to secure this space. Besides, there is a precedent for such use of Parliament and Council resources.” Maker had a poker face on as he looked at Victor von Doom.

So the Living Chess match Victor had planned and put into motion resulted in a multiple pairs of Reeds and Victors engaging in sex but it had truly been to test Reed’s leadership position as well as the fate of their respective interdimensional organizations.

“As a _responsible_ Parliament member, I can assure you I only have the best for Victor-Reed relations in mind.” Victor van Damme had slowly been stroking Maker’s back.

“If you’re worried, we can set some rules. If you wanted to… study me, I’m here right now.” Maker said a matter-of-factly. 

“Your body is a pittance compared to my own impervious one.” Van Damme put the clawed hand underneath Maker’s chin. “…But it’s not without its talents.”

Doom rolled his eyes to the blank white ceiling of the former professional meeting space turned bedroom.

Maker turned to face Reed with his chin still in Van Damme’s grip. “Once I’m done, you can enjoy as well, Reed. Just observe and learn. You are a scientist after all.”

Reed was thinking. Of things. Stuff. He looked to Victor who was staring at the ceiling.

Mr. Fantastic extended an arm to Dr. Doom’s shoulder and the Earth-616 pair turned around and away from the Earth-1610 pair.

“I don’t trust him.” Victor said flat out. 

“Neither do I.” Reed agreed. “However… I think we can take this opportunity to experiment…” Reed trailed off.

Victor stared at his arch-nemesis who he’d known a long long time. He’d always suspected Richards more perverted proclivities, but to hear it from the man himself?

“But only if you wanted to Victor—“

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“I would enjoy watching.” Victor answered.

“I know you do, Victor.” Reed said, his eyes full of dark knowledge.

“As would you. I do not slack in my performance, Reed.”

“You know I’m well aware of your magical as well as… carnal knowledge.” Reed was already blushing from even speaking of erotic activity between them.

“I’m pleased that you do. Now, shall we proceed?” Victor’s words were dripping with honey.

When the Earth-616 pair turned back to face the two who had called the meeting they found them speaking to each other with their faces mere inches apart. Maker canted his shiny helm toward them as he saw them approach. Van Damme gave an exaggerated wave of his cape as he regarded them. 

“We would like to participate in your so-called exercise.” Victor said as he placed a hand on his Reed’s hip.

“I’m glad that we all agree, gentlemen. This liaison between our organizations will be most fruitful… “ Victor van Damme said as he regarded the counter-pair.

“It will be my pleasure to host. Now, let us discuss the terms like our memberships ask of us.“ Maker looked at those gathered and smiled.

* * *

Van Damme pulled Maker’s hands behind the man’s back as he pushed Maker’s head down into the mattress, suffocating him into the silk sheets. As Maker was on his knees with his butt in the air, Van Damme impaled him with his metallic dick as he pushed his hips against the flexible body. “This is what I do to the enemies of Van Damme, and you still are _my enemy_.”

Maker turned his head from where it was pushed into the covers. “Hmm, you do this to all your enemies?“

Victor had pulled Maker’s head away from the mattress’s surface and toward him while Van Damme continued fucking Maker from behind. Maker was making direct eye contact with Reed as he spoke seductively. “Why deny yourself, Reed?”

Mr. Fantastic was still adjusting himself on the bed when Victor suddenly pushed two fingers into Maker’s mouth and began finger-fucking away anything else the man had to say.

Van Damme grabbed Von Doom by the wrist and pulled that hand away as Maker let out a strangled choke before Van Damme wiped away the saliva dripping on his chin with a dulled talon. “Thank you, Victor.” Maker muttered to the metallic man.

Maker then arched his back as Van Damme’s metal dick slipped out with a slick sound. “Now Victors, let us proceed as we had agreed to.” Maker purred.

Victor was already lifting his green skirt up and activating the sequence to part his armor below the waist.

When Reed lifted a free hand to Victor’s mouth, he kept his elongated hand hovered there for a few moments before Victor spat in it. “Just making sure you’re up for the task.” Reed said factually as his wet palm and stretched fingers wrapped around the curve of Victor’s dick and moved with Victor’s own hand up and down the shaft.

As Victor watched Van Damme slide off the Maker’s helmet to reveal a face that looked much like his own Richards, he felt the grip at his dick tighten. Victor glanced at Reed, who was staring intently at the task at hands, performing with gusto.

When Victor was ready, he had Maker dropped into his lap and pressed his chest to Maker’s flexible spine. Victor van Damme was in front as he parted Maker’s thighs with his own and pressed his forehead to Maker’s, their breath intermingling as they stared into each other’s eyes. 

Van Damme and the Maker were busy making out, and there were deep pressing kisses as well as soft, subtle kisses, surprisingly.

Reed stared at the single eye he could see of Victor’s from where he was positioned behind Maker. Reed began slowly stroking himself. He idly wondered if he should have asked Victor for his mouth before masturbating with a view.

“Tell me what you want, Maker. I don’t take intrusions to my plans kindly.” Van Damme snarled the improvised script into Maker’s ear. The man was lightly clawing down along Maker’s torso, leaving marks that slowly faded on the man’s bare skin now that he had been stripped of the wetsuit.

“Out with it…” Von Doom put his forefinger and middle finger each at the edges of Maker’s lips in that vulgar gesture the man had used. “Or else you are getting a grand tour of the dungeons of my castle.” He pressed those fingers against Maker’s chin as he dug his iron mask’s nose to the area behind Maker’s ear that was now exposed without the helmet.

Maker gave an exaggerated gasp. “I only want you… both… in front of me, behind me… inside me.”

Reed had been lightly gripping his own neck and dick and he had to blush at this brazen admittance of desire.

Victor had his hand tight around the ersatz Reed’s neck as he fucked in and out of the flexible body, but he was staring at Reed intently all the while, his gaze unmoving. Reed’s gaze traveled from Victor’s intense stare in his direction, down to where Victor’s body had joined Maker’s body carnally and back up to Victor’s curved hand, and then his darkened brown eyes.

 _Yes, Victor. Oh. Victor. Yes!_ Maker was truly not in theatrics, Reed could tell the men’s virile performance had that effect in the flesh. Maker was stretched full as skin and metal moved inside of him simultaneously. No matter how different their bodies' molecular structures may have differed, whatever pleasure Maker was getting out of it was real.

Reed gripped his own cock and quickened his pace as he watched and heard exactly what was happening between the three men. Victor and an alternate Victor were roughly fucking an alternate version of himself while taunting with bitter and sweet nothings. He could feel his ears burn even as those words were not directed at him.

Maker’s eyes had been closed as he was caught between the two Victors when they suddenly opened. His snake-eyes looked right into Reed’s own so that Reed was suddenly fixed with Victor’s single-eyed stare as well as Maker’s own. Maker shifted his eyes to where Victor was behind him before meeting Reed’s stare again as he smirked.

Maker elongated his neck toward Reed, with the stretch of his neck obscuring Victor temporarily as he slithered his way toward where Reed sat while watching the threesome.

Maker stopped short of Reed’s lips to the exact thinness limit they knew their bodies could be stretched to. Reed was thinking of that calculation when Maker pressed his lips to Reed’s own lips. Reed had been accused of kissing his own reflection in the mirror on top of other acts of arrogance before, but he didn’t think it was a possible reality that would be made true by an alternate reality.

Maker flicked his tongue out to part Reed’s closed lips and Reed shivered from that precise touch.

Victor von Doom gripped Maker’s long neck and pulled him away from Reed.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Victor had agreed to no weapons but now he was sorely tempted to blast Maker right here.

“Myself.” Maker replied coolly.

“How lucky of you to taste what is forbidden by such a _tyrant_.” Van Damme called dramatically as he squeezed Maker’s body from where it was still anchored.

Victor’s eyes screamed murder.

“There was no stated rule that _I_ couldn’t kiss Reed, now was there?” Maker said innocently. “You can back me up on that, can’t you, Reed?” Maker pouted at his Earth-616 counterpart.

“There wasn’t a rule about that, no.” Reed replied sheepishly after he had hastily wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Victor looked at Reed as if seeing him anew.

* * *

“Go on, Reed. I remain your king even as your former queen pleasures you.” Victor was referring to the chess match that had been between the Council of Reeds and Parliament of Dooms that had ended rather spectacularly. Van Damme had been assigned as the black queen to Reed’s black king. Von Doom’s own regicide-encouraging white queen had been the Maker. Maker was encouraging something else now, altogether.

Reed was facing his Victor when he was pierced, followed shortly by the steel staff of van Damme from behind him.

They were both moving inside him now.

Van Damme put a hand to Reed’s chin as he began to tilt Reed’s lips toward his own.

“Do not.” There was danger in Von Doom’s powerful voice as he sent it behind Reed’s head. “You cannot kiss him. Not on his mouth.”

Reed felt the grip on his chin tighten slightly before Van Damme released his chin with a slide of the metal claw along his bottom lip. Moments later Reed felt the gentle nuzzle of a smooth metal nose at the nape of his neck. It tickled.

Suddenly, Victor van Damme had a firm grip in Reed’s hair— it was not uncomfortable but the gesture blatantly bared his neck. “Now, Von Doom, do watch and learn. That’s what we’re here for isn’t it?”

Van Damme began to bite and nibble along Reed’s sensitive area at the junction of neck and shoulder, it was almost as if he were gauging every spot, going from cold to hot based on how Reed reacted. Reed’s skin wasn’t pierced by the ersatz Victor’s canine teeth, but he felt if the man wanted to, he could.

Reed was biting his lips, preventing any sounds from fully escaping his elastic tongue as Van Damme continued his provocative efforts.

“Relax, Reed… I want to hear you.” Reed heard as he felt the other Victor’s metal mouth was currently sealed around a sensitive nipple. Reed looked to his Victor with half-lidded eyes. More importantly, he listened to his Victor’s request and he let out a moan that had been drawn out by the artificial wet attentions of Van Damme on his person.

"You certainly seem to be taking this well, Reed." Maker was watching keenly, his neck craning to mirror Reed’s own reactions to the sly tongue.

Reed was having trouble forming a coherent sentence.

"Oh, don't mind me." Maker leaned back into the pillows, seemingly content to watch.

Van Damme caught the Maker's eye as he slid a claw along Reed's torso, knowing exactly which areas were sensitive to certain touches and flicks of the finger. Reed trembled as those touches excited his skin.

“I’ve heard of your noble blood, Van Damme. Your family tree is truly storied as a descendant of Vlad Tepes Dracula. However, if you dare inject any fluids into Richards or pierce through his skin, I will see to it that your bloodline ends with you.” Doom warned.

“I was merely having a taste…” Van Damme removed his tongue from where it had been gliding along Reed’s pulse at the jugular.

“You were set on devouring him.” Doom corrected, but he knew he would have done the same. Doom looked at Reed who was currently so flustered and debauched… it was a sight which aroused him.

“… _Victor!_ ” Reed cried out when Van Damme pressed against him again, and Doom knew exactly to whom Reed was referring to. Victor von Doom went up to the other side of Reed’s neck and pressed at the quickened pulse there with his own lips. Reed gasped at the feeling of two different textured tongues upon him, the lashes feeling hot upon his skin.

Reed Richards of Earth-616 felt the attentions of the two men, and was completely in their thrall as they pressed up to him, each vying for him, though Reed knew his Victor.

* * *

“What satisfactory performance.” Maker said as he clapped when the two Victors had released Reed and allowed him his refractory period. 

As the activity slowed, Maker turned to Earth-616 Victor. “Now Victor, would you like to rest your pretty head upon a pillow and allow yourself pleasure? You were so well behaved last time…”

“Last time?” Reed squeaked and stopped wiping himself down with a cloth.

“Oh, he was _delicious_. And oh so _sad_ on the bed. _Longing_ for some departed lover.” Maker said as he tapped a single finger to his own lips.

Reed stared at the twisted mirror of himself before him. What was Maker talking about? Reed had been dead, or he’d faked his own demise. Had Victor gained and lost a partner during that time? He had been watching, he would know. Besides the attempted affair with the lady doctor that had fizzled out to nothing, there wasn’t anything else.

“Oh come on, Reed. You’re a genius, aren’t you?” Maker wagged a finger.

Reed gripped the towel in his hand.

There was no response from Van Damme, the piercing dark eyes merely watched.

“Who did you think Victor was dreaming about as he laid in his bed? As he kept a photograph of you next to his personal lubricant… As he called your name even as I gave him the option to speak my chosen name.” The alternate Reed had a look of pity on his face.

“ _Maker of Earth-1610_.” Victor warned with a sharp edge to his voice. So, Maker had seen that in his personal items. Not only that, but Maker had managed to hide their involvement even from Reed.

“We share the same face, you know. It was a rather flattering little candid. I let him call our name— _your_ name as I penetrated him.” Maker pressed on, ignoring Doom.

“Victor…” Reed looked at his Victor in shock. He knew Victor a long long time, and knew that he was still able to surprise him but this was unexpected.

“You were dead, Reed.” Victor had his fists clenched, Maker had not threatened any violence, and yet these descriptions of their earlier ill-advised entanglement were enough to sow discord.

Victor had stated his rule early on, that Maker would not be allowed to screw Victor von Doom or Reed Richards of Earth-616, he simply didn’t trust the man unless that was agreed to. He knew from experience just how seductive and shameless that man could be.

“If I had asked, would you have allowed me?” Reed whispered as he met Victor's eyes.

Victor was silent for a moment before he answered, in his way. “I do not find it beneath me.” 

Mr. Fantastic couldn’t hide the desire in his rippling form as he immediately rolled over to Victor and leaned above him. “How would you find it now, at this very moment?” 

Victor looked up at Reed. Was Reed suggesting to take him right this very moment, in front of the Maker himself, and his poorly-surnamed counterpart? 

“I would allow it.” Victor said firmly, as if granting a kingly favor. Internally, he found that he rather liked the idea. He began to manually and leisurely remove the metal encasements from his arms.

Reed impatiently went to pick at the hidden hinges and clasps on Victor’s armored legs. Victor made no motion to stop Reed or scold him for his haste. Reed knew how to find his way around the armor.

Reed had slipped off the large flat belt but kept Victor’s green tunic on his person, instead of slipping it off. Victor frowned. If Reed wanted him naked he would have to strip Victor himself.

As Reed slipped a hand beneath the hem and felt for where Victor was already naked, he eased own his hips closer. Reed placed his hands on the side of Victor’s hips before moving lower, until he untied the hidden knots that kept Victor's tunic skirt together at the sides. When the knots were released, the cloth fell apart at the sides and formed alluring leg slits.

Victor couldn’t help but find the man’s modesty in front of their guests amusing after all that he had bared earlier.

Reed felt for Victor by touch alone as he eased his lover into the accepting role. Victor closed his eyes so that he could concentrate on the sensations of Reed’s hands slide over his bare legs and over the fabric. 

Victor slipped a bare hand beneath his skirt and took ahold of Reed to make sure that dick was stiff and proper. Reed had to hold himself with his hands on either side of Victor’s legs as he was brought to hardness by that assured grip.

Finally, Reed wrapped around Victor’s hands and made sure they were pulled away and pushed above the man’s head. Reed kept direct eye contact with Victor as he pressed inside.

Soon, Victor closed his eyes as he focused on the feeling of Reed inside him. There was no way to describe how fantastic Reed felt. Where Maker had aimed to take him, Reed had gone deeper, seeking to press into every crevice and fill him.

Reed moved his hips and the green cloth hid their carnal union from view even as the rustling of the cloth and the cresting and falling of the bump on the surface made the activity quite clear. If anything the indecent noises Victor was making was an indication as any.

Victor was well aware of how Reed’s power aided him in receiving but the way Reed was giving was just as fabulous.

Soon, everything coming out of Victor was guttural, every cry of Richards was a cry, a curse, and a prayer as Reed’s slick dick moved within Victor.

Reed was faintly aware of two pairs of eyes watching him, but he only had eyes for the man laying beneath him.

Reed sealed his lips around Victor as his lover came. Reed wanted to make sure that the green skirt did not have a large wet stain on it. Reed was unsure if Victor wanted such a visual display of what Mr. Fantastic had done to the king of Latveria.

Reed wanted to come inside Victor. Victor’s legs wrapped tight and knees locked around his torso and pulling him close demanded it as well. 

Reed reached completion himself and released wetness within Victor as he felt the man squeeze with the tight muscle of his ass. Reed followed shortly after with his flexible tongue sliding inside. The green cloth was over his head as he worked but it did little to hide the sticky, squelchy sounds and Victor’s moans.

Reed and Victor had been staring at each other in silence after the mutually completed ejaculation when there was suddenly the sound of golf clapping. 

Maker was applauding them.

“ _Well done_ , Richards. I knew you could take him. We Reeds do nothing but gain victory over our nemeses.” 

Reed turned away from the source of praise and looked back to the way Victor’s dewy eyes betrayed emotion. Victor’s arms came up to wrap around Reed’s neck and pull him closer. Reed followed Victor’s tongue as they kissed.

Victor van Damme closed his hands around Maker’s wrists to cease his applause. “I’m not done with you yet.”

“Oh, I sure hope not…” Maker gave a flutter of his eyelashes at his Victor as he leaned back toward him.

* * *

Reed’s neck was currently being peppered in smooth kisses along his neck by Van Damme as his Von Doom watched over him and was sheathed inside his back entrance. Maker was currently entangled all around them as his licks mirrored Van Damme’s across Von Doom’s iron mask.

Van Damme was making his way along Reed’s neck toward Reed’s cheek when Victor von Doom suddenly moved forward and unhinged his mask’s jaw to bite Van Damme on his own steel lips.

“Need I remind you yet again that there’s to be no kissing a Reed who is not yours on the lips. That is part of the agreements to this…” Von Doom growled at his counterpart.

“Fantastic foursome.” Maker offered from beside Van Damme and Reed’s shoulder as he slithered over.

Reed choked on whatever words he had in mind to reassure Victor.

“Van Damme keeps his word as well, do not forget. I was _not_ going to touch him there. Really, you would accuse me of stealing treasure when I am already a self-made monarch.” The goat-legged man replied as if he were insulted.

Maker followed those words with an elongated tongue that traced along a prominent scar on Van Damme’s face, from the space between the eyes, below a tear duct, to across the man’s cheekbone and finally stopping at the jaw. He then met his vampire’s lips with his own, and they kissed deeply, then sweetly. Victor leaned down to do the same with his Reed. 

“Do you like seeing me like this?” Reed whispered against his lips.

Victor took in the sight of Reed as his neck was being held by the vampire while the other hand was caressing Reed’s thigh that was held against the metallic goat legs. His long-time foe was being undone two-fold and his rubber body was riddled with amorous activity.

Victor parted a mussed curl atop of Reed’s forehead. “Yes.” 

They were both aware of just how much the other watched, Victor with his eyes connected to Doombot lenses, Reed who had suggested his night time activities consisted of as much when he’d been part of Illuminati and over for dinner at Castle Doom. Victor had obviously resumed his surveillance again as Doctor Doom and Reed had told Victor that he’d been watching Victor von Doom’s stint as the Infamous Iron Man as part of the Council of Reeds. Even the Reed Alpha of the original Council had watched Victor so closely that he’d seen an attempted sneak attack coming for years.

Even with all that had happened, Victor knew which Reed belonged to him and him alone. All this was to make that clear to all parties involved.

* * *

“I’m yours. _I’m yours_.” Reed gasped as Van Damme spread his legs further apart and Von Doom plunged into him to the hilt, and back again.

“Say it, Reed.” Victor von Doom whispered as he gave the face he was so fond of a loving caress.

“I- I belong to _Victor von Doom_.” Reed enunciated as clearly as possible even with the activity at his hips making speaking a bit difficult. Moaning on the other hand, much simpler.

“Good.” Victor kissed Reed right on his lips and then plunged his tongue in, pressing his tongue to Reed’s own.

Reed let everything escape from his lips, let them all hear what Victor was doing to him, what Victor was drawing from him.

Maker was holding his Victor from behind and casually rutting between those goat legs. Van Damme was nuzzling against Maker’s burn-scarred cheek as the man elongated over to his shoulder. Maker was whispering conspiratorially against Van Damme’s ear when the pair suddenly turned to look at their counter-pair.

“What villains— what victors and bed-makers we are to take apart a hero like this… to subject him to such utter _humiliation_ …” Maker said wickedly.

“How _perverse_ of us.” Van Damme declared as he pulled Reed’s rubbery legs farther apart as he held him from behind, allowing his alternate counterpart to press even deeper into his respective arch-nemesis from the front. “At least he is well aware of being stabbed in the front.”

Victor had paused after finishing a movement and had nearly slipped out of Reed. 

Reed’s face was burning from their counterparts’ lecherous jeers but surely their words hadn’t goaded Victor to stop? If anything, Reed had hoped the words would drive Victor deeper… Reed stared right into Victor’s eyes, “Victor, _please_.”

There was a pause before Victor peered down to Reed’s lips as his own lips curved into a smile. “Humility suits you, Richards.”

Reed didn’t need to be asked again. “ _Please_.” He said again, and again, and again.

And Victor continued to move inside Reed, again, and again, and again.

“It’s like looking into a warped mirror.” Victor van Damme muttered as the pair continued on in passion.

Maker suddenly took over Victor van Damme’s duties with a coil of his body and parted the goat legs with a curl of his own legs. Reed Richards of Earth-1610 began to press into his Victor’s rear as he spoke in exact terms of what he was going to do to his sworn nemesis. Victor van Damme let out a low chuckle as he smiled against the Maker’s promising lips.

On a bed fit for a gathering of kings, Earth-616 and Earth-1610 were colliding again.

* * *

Back in the personal royal bedchambers of Castle Doom were two men who had fought each other a long time and had only begun to love each other a while.

It was just the two of them, two long-time foes and learning lovers entangled in each other. Victor von Doom’s moans were for his one Reed Richards’ ears only. Every drawn out, pleasured cry from Reed’s exact attention belonged only to the two of them.

Reed was being super gentle and careful as he took his time with Victor in the privacy of their bedroom. There was no hurry or frenzy, just the sweet, smooth pull and push of Reed as he moved inside Victor.

Reed was very pleased with this position of Victor’s thighs pressed to his chest as this allowed him to directly kiss and caress Victor all over. He could have stretched any other way but he rather liked to get to the point.

The very tip of his that touched Victor spilled within and he felt the sticky warmth at where he was joined with his bed partner as he pulled out. He brought Victor to completion with just his mouth.

Nothing was hidden from Reed’s view as he watched Victor orgasm beneath him, with that beloved face in bliss as Victor cried out his name.

Reed leaned down until their foreheads touched. “I love you, Victor von Doom. _Only you_.”

“Likewise, Reed. You aren’t insufferable. As insufferable.” He tilted his mouth up to gently kiss Reed.

Reed stretched his head back a bit further as he freed his mouth to speak. “No more double dates. And they aren’t invited to dinner.”

“Agreed.” Victor said as he leaned up to kiss his Reed again and wrap his arms around him.

They laid there together on their bed in each other’s warm embrace. The world wasn’t ending and they had each other in case it decided to again.

**Author's Note:**

> This concludes my Infamous Trilogy Fic Series! I thought after all that wild smut, DoomReed can be vanilla, as a treat. I really do love DoomReed and they’re truly OTP. They’ve met and exceeded my expectations, not only in canonical comics & media history but also surprisingly, my fan content output. I have more fun in the works! Thank you and cheers!


End file.
